Aer and Legolas
by YugureKyuketsuki-Ai-Ansoni
Summary: next chapters up............don't ask when the 4th will be up because I DON"T KNOW!!!
1. Default Chapter

HERE!!! HERE"S YOUR AER/LEGOLAS FIC!!!! HAPPY MEG??? OKAY THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPPIE!!   
  
For the other readers: The only relation to LOTR are the character names, names of places and races. They belong to the deceased J.R.R. Tolkien and his family! That's it the rest of this crappy fic is from my f-upped imagination.  
  
PARENTS (misnomer)  
  
It had been exactly one year since their wedding. It was a grand ceremony with Arwen and Aragorn renewing their own vows. (sole Arwen's idea) (it's been ten years since their wedding) Thranduil was ecstatic over the engagement and planned everything.  
  
Anyway, this lovely story begins with the couple on their one year anniversary. They had decided to visit Doriath.(A meeting was scheduled there anyway) They had gone for a walk on a beautiful September morning to get some fresh air. It was also meant to wake them up they had not been sleeping well, they had a growing sense that something was going to happen, something that would change their lives forever. This walk did more than wake them up, it gave them more than they ever bargained for.   
  
As they walked a side path they heard faint cries. Thinking it was just their imaginations they continued to walk, absent mindedly in the direction of the cries. The cries grew louder until the criers were right in front of them.   
  
Two hobbits, about the age of three, where huddled together in the middle of the trail.  
  
Aer and Legolas wondered as to how two hobbits could have gotten to Doriath without parental supervision. They put aside their question and each picked up a hobbit and walked back.  
  
They set the two hobbits in their bed. Aer watched over them while Legolas attended a meeting of the Elven-Lords.  
  
When he returned they woke the tiny hobbits. The hobbits were scared for a moment, then the tinier one said,' Mommy! Daddy!'. Legolas looked at Aer. She looked extremely shocked.  
'The little one thinks we are his parents,' said Aer in a hushed voice.  
'Well, what do we tell him?,' said Legolas in the same manner.  
'Let's just ask some simple questions,' said Aer. 'Hello sweetie, what is your name?'  
The one who said Mommy and Daddy answered first,' I'm Pippin!' he said in a very enthusiastic tone.  
'I'm Merry,' said the other one.  
'Well, Pippin, Merry, can you tell us how you got here?' asked Legolas.  
Merry shook his head no, so did Pippin.   
'Oh dear,' said Aer under her breath.  
'Are you are mommy and daddy?' asked Merry.  
'Ummm, not really dear,' said Aer. 'You two are still tired, why don't you go back to sleep?'   
'Okay Mommy!' said Pippin.  
'Uh...don't.....never mind,' said Aer.  
  
After the two were asleep Aer and Legolas discussed what to do.  
'What are we to do?' asked Aer.  
'I do not know,' said Legolas. 'I think we can raise them but the probability stands that their real parents are still alive.'  
'Maybe we should consult the others an this manner?' suggested Aer.  
'That is a good idea. I will call an assembly,' said Legolas.  
  
With that Legolas went to assemble the lords. Though only a few came out on such short notice.  
'What is this all about?' demanded Rumil.  
'It concerns Hobbits,' said Aer.  
'What do we have to do with Hobbits?' asked Oroplin.  
'Aer and I found two hobbits about the age of three this morning on our walk. They no nothing but their names. They think we are their parents. We want to know if any hobbits have been seen in the area other than those two,' said Legolas.  
'Recently, no,' said Ellrohir.  
'You are mistaken, there were a pair of hobbits found, male and female, but they were dead,' informed Haldir. (obviously not a sequel to Legolas' Mellon)  
'Oh my,' said Celebrain.   
'How awful,' said Arwen.  
'This situation is a sticky one,' said Elladan. 'Do you keep the hobbits or do you risk taking them back to the Shire?'  
'Risk? Why is it a risk to take them back?' asked Aragorn.  
'Orcs patrol the area between the Shire and Doriath,' said Rumil.  
'What to do,' said Aragorn.  
'Well there is only one thing that can be done,' said Celeborn.  
'Aer and Legolas must take them in as their own,' Galadriel finished for her husband.  
'Is this the only solution?' asked Aer.  
'I'm afraid so,' said Elrond.  
'Congratulations son, you have a family,' said Thranduil.  
  
Everyone congratulated them as they left. They themselves weren't to thrilled at the moment. It's not that they didn't want a family or to take care of the hobbits its just that it was happening way too fast. Aragorn stayed behind. He turned to Legolas and   
said,' May you be truly happy! HA! Now you have a child! Or should I say children!' Then he left.  
  
They returned to the hobbits ten minutes later. (the hobbits had no one watching them because its really safe there) Merry and Pippin were awake when they returned.  
'Are you our mommy and daddy?' asked Merry again.   
'From now on we are,' said Aer with a faint smile on her lips.  
'Huh?' said the hobbits.  
'Yes, yes we are,' said Legolas.  
'Oh okay,' said Pippin.  
'Why don't you two go play with Uncle Aragorn,' said Aer. 'He's right next door.'  
'Okay,' they said.  
  
After they left Legolas said,' That was cruel,' said Legolas.  
'Well he taunted us. It's his own fault,' said Aer.  
'I have nothing to do with this, you remember that,' said Legolas.  
'I know, I know. Don't worry. Arwen will keep him from doing anything drastic,' said Aer.  
'Just think about the way our citizens will react when they see us with children. Aer we've been gone only one week and will be returning in a few days! How will it look!! Their Lord and lady return from Doriath with two children! Hobbit children at that!' said Legolas.  
'You are being ridiculous! Our people are understanding and diverse. If they can stand the dwarves than they can stand us raising two hobbits. Do not worry leofa, they will understand,' said Aer. (leofa-beloved)  
'You are right, as usual,' said Legolas.  
'Liar!!' said Aer, starting up a fight like the ones they had when they were younger.  
'Nah-uh!"  
'Yah-uh!'  
'Nah-uh!'  
'Yah-uh!'  
'Nah-uh!'  
'Nah-uh!'  
'Yah-uh!'  
'Ha! I bet you!' yelled Aer.  
'Damn you!' said Legolas.   
'I love you too,' Aer kissed Legolas and went to see Arwen.  
  
After a few minutes Legolas went to see Aragorn. When Aragorn opened the door Legolas quickly slipped in. Aragorn was the first to speak.  
'Now you're a father.'  
'Yes, but not entirely by choice. How have they been?'  
'They've been fine. They've been keeping my terrors busy. What are their names? They wouldn't tell us.'  
'The one with the darker hair is Merry and the other is Pippin.'  
'Interesting names.'  
'Yes, interesting names from an interesting people.'  
'I was wondering, why did Aer come over here without you?'  
'We had one of our fights.'  
'Ah, the nah-uh, yah-uh fight.'  
'Yes.'  
'Will you two ever grow up?'  
'No,' came a female voice.  
'What are they talking about Mommy?' asked Pippin.  
'Nothing that you should be concerned about,' said Aer who was holding Pippin.  
'Where is Arwen?' asked Aragorn.  
'She's putting your son and daughter to bed. Then she is turning in,' replied Aer.  
'Let me guess that is our queue to leave,' said Legolas.  
'You've got it,' said Aer.  
'Where's Merry?' asked Legolas.  
'He's asleep. You've got to get him,' said another voice.  
'I thought you were going to sleep?' said Aer.  
'I lied,' said Arwen. 'Besides, what kind of host would I be if I didn't see my guests off?'  
'Well we'll be leaving as soon as Legolas gets Merry,' said Aer.  
  
With that Legolas retrieved Merry.  
  
'Goodbye,' said Aer and Legolas.  
'See you tomorrow,' said Arwen.  
  
They went home and Aer made dinner, even thought it was almost midnight. Pippin woke Merry and they ate. Thankfully Aer was in the mood to cook. She was cooking for about an hour straight. The hobbits ate so much that they fell fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.   
  
'I've never seen anyone eat so much,' said Legolas in awe.  
'Next time we feed them lembas,' said Aer. 'Now what?'  
'Now we go to bed,' said Legolas.   
  
And to bed they went. Well if you consider the floor covered with a few blankets with one to cover yourself and two pillows a bed. Sleep didn't come easily, their minds were on their sons. Ah that word, one they would have to get used to hearing and using.   
  
Legolas' fears lied in being a father. He was too young. It was to early in their marriage for a family. Would he be a good father? Would he be a good king as well?  
  
Aer's fears lied beyond the pairs childhood. Hobbits only live to see their hundreds. She and Legolas would out live them. She feared their deaths and the peace of her they'd take with them. Granted they were only children but a hundred years goes by fast for elves.  
  
These fears ran marathons thru their heads all night. About three hours after they had gone to bed Merry and Pippin woke them. They did it rather rudely too. Merry jumped on Legolas and Pippin jumped on Aer. Aer left them to Legolas so she could cook breakfast. Merry and Pippin were really energetic. They ran here and there and they had a contest to see who could jump the highest.  
  
After the contest Aer called them in for breakfast. She made eggs, waffles, pancakes, toast, bacon, and orange juice. (yes they make their own drinks) The two hobbits were happy to see such a feast. They sat downright away and started to eat.   
  
'I thought you said next time we're giving them lembas?' asked Legolas.  
'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,' said Aer. 'Which we'd better hurry before its all gone.'  
  
They ran to the table and quickly grabbed as much as they could stomach. After breakfast Aer, Pippin, and Merry went to the market. Aer let Merry pick out the vegetables, and Pippin to pick out the fruits. While she got the meat and the bread. When they returned it was lunch and Aer stuck to her word, they ate lembas. Aer and Legolas broke one in half for themselves. Merry and Pippin were another story. Each ate four full pieces. Needless to say the elves were shocked. They couldn't even get two bites out of their halves. Aer was just grateful she went to the market. After lunch Merry and Pippin went to see Uncle Aragorn.   
  
How's that so far Meg?   
  
Other readers: I warned you it was stupid so I don't want to hear it! 


	2. the news

Okay its July 2nd!! Early July I'm not late hurray!! I've actually did as I said!! It's bloody amazing! Okay since only Meg really reads.............uh never mind.............ENJOY!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
THE NEWS  
  
Merry and Pippin spent the whole day with Eldarion and his sister Luthien. (I made up the name of the sister)9okay you damn well no that I did not create the name Luthien)( I just thought since Arwen is said to resemble and such that she name her firstborn daughter Luthien. You got a problem with that??)(and I didn't spell the son's name right did I?)  
  
In the evening Legolas and Aer came to retrieve them and to speak with Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
'What was that meeting about?' asked Aer.  
  
'Huh? Oh, yes, that's right you were watching over those two,' said Arwen.  
  
'We were discussing what to make of the sudden appearance of the orcs and what to do about them,' said Legolas.  
  
'And?' said Aer.  
  
'And we decided it is nothing. The orcs aren't dangerous. There are only a few groups that still carry out violent acts. So we are going to leave them alone. But if they should start trouble than and only than will we attack in defense of the Free-Peoples of Middle-Earth,' explained Aragorn.  
  
'Oh, who exactly is we?' asked Aer.  
  
The races of men and elves, no others. The dwarves will make weapons for the warriors and the hobbits are extending their fields so that if a war should break than they can grow and supply food,' said Legolas.  
  
'I thought Haldir said that the only hobbits here recently were the two found dead?' said Aer.  
  
'Rumil was sent to speak with Sam,' said Aragorn.  
  
'They sent Rumil? Iluvatar be thanks a war didn't break out!' exclaimed Aer.  
  
'Is he really that bad?' asked Arwen, who had gone to check on the little ones.  
  
'Yes, he once tried to get Orophin and Haldir to start talking to each other again, because they had gotten into a fight, and he made it even worse. Haldir didn't speak to Orophin for a week! And everyone knows its hard to get Haldir mad at Orophin for more than a day,' explained Aer.  
  
'When do you plan on heading home?' asked Aragorn.  
  
'On Ormenel,' said Legolas.  
  
'That's in two days,' said Arwen.  
  
'Yes, well we've stayed longer than we should have. Gimli will never let us here the end of this one,' said Legolas.  
  
'you left him in charge?' asked Aragorn.  
  
'Yes, he has help Aragorn, I see that look,' said Aer.  
  
'What? What look?'  
  
'The look that says 'You're going to have so much to sort out when you get back its not even funny' look,' said Aer. 'I think it's time to leave.  
  
'Yes it is, Merry, Pippin, come on its time to go,' Legolas called.  
  
'Coming,' came the voices of the two hobbits.  
  
A moment later the two were at the door rushing Aer and Legolas along.   
  
'I think we'd better go before they leave without us,' said Aer.  
  
'Farewell,' said Arwen.  
  
'Ditto!' yelled Aer as she was being pulled out of the house by Pippin and Merry.  
  
Aer, Legolas, Merry and Pippin went home. Dinner was made and ate. After dinner Aer and Legolas sat Pippin and Merry down to tell them that they were going home.  
  
'We've got something important to tell you,' said Aer.  
  
'What?' asked Merry.  
  
'We're going to be heading home soon,' said Aer.  
  
'But isn't this home?' asked Pippin.  
  
'No, Pippin. We're here on vacation and it's time we head home. Uncle Gimli is already mad at Mommy and Daddy for being gone so long. Besides, everyone misses us,' said Legolas. (Okay the thought of two hobbits calling Gimli uncle made my friend have a laughing fit. Please tell me if you find that humorous. Because I don't)  
  
'Yes we are missed by our people,' said Aer. (okay corny but......I'm sorry!)  
  
'Our People?' questioned Merry. (I'm so sorry)  
  
'Yes, have you forgotten? You are Princes,' said Legolas.  
  
'What about Eldarion and Luthien?' asked Merry. (okay I so needed to get off that topic)( and I did it horribly)  
  
'They will go home with their parents, to their home,' said Aer.  
  
'Oh,' said Merry.  
  
'I think you ought to go to bed, we'll start packing tomorrow,' said Aer.  
  
'Okay, good night,' said the hobbits.  
  
'Goodnight,' said Aer and Legolas.  
  
'Think they'll wake us up again?' asked Legolas.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'By the time we get back I'm going to have several broken ribs.' (idea given by my......uhhh......friend, yeah that's right friend)  
  
'Cry baby.'  
  
Legolas stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
'Childish, so childish. How can you live with yourself?' teased Aer.  
  
'oh it's so hard to live with such a mature elf like you,' Legolas teased back.  
  
'Come on, let's try to get more than two hours of sleep tonight,' said Aer.  
  
'Can't we tie them down so they can't jump on us?  
  
'No, jeez. What are you going to do when we actually have our own kids?? These two are angels in comparison,' said Aer.  
  
'No children until, they have left us,' said Legolas.  
  
'Agreed,' said Aer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How is it Meg? Does it met your expectations?  
  
Others- If you like it tell me if not uhh well I'm not going to force you to read it. 


	3. Surprise for Legolas

A/N- I know you are going to yell at me but I'm skipping the packing and travel home. I have absolutely no ideas for it. If I should think of something later on I'll write it and post it between this chapter and last. Until then use your imagination.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
One week Since Return  
  
*morning *  
  
Legolas wakes up to find Aer gone.  
  
'Aer? Aer where are you?'  
  
Sounds can be heard from the bathroom down the hall. Legolas gets up and  
walks to the bathroom door.  
  
'Aer? Are you in there?' he asks.  
  
'Yes,' said an ill sounding Aer.  
  
'Honey have you gotten sick again?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I think you should go see the doctor. You could be seriously ill and you  
don't want Merry and Pippin to catch it. Illuvatar knows well go made if  
they ever fall ill.'  
  
'Your right, I'll go later on in the day.'  
  
'Good, tell me when so that I can take the time to watch the two  
terrors.'  
  
'Well when are you free?'  
  
'I do believe I shall be free at around 1.'  
  
'Than that is when I shall go.'  
  
~  
*** 12:30***  
  
'Nana, when are we going to play with Ada?' asked Pippin.  
  
'Within thirty minutes ion,' replied Aer.  
  
'Where are you going?' asked Merry.  
'To the doctor, Nana hasn't felt to well this past week,' replied Legolas  
from the door.  
  
'Well you're early,' stated Aer.  
  
'Gimli wanted to take over the arrangements for the party,' said Legolas.  
  
'Party?' asked Aer.  
  
'Yes we decided since there are still some Dwarves who hold animosity  
towards Elves and vise versa that we'd have a party to attempt to end  
it,' explained Legolas.  
  
'I think you two just wanted a celebration.'  
  
'That too.'  
  
'Well I'll be off than. Namarie nin muin a leofa.'  
  
~  
***Doctor's Office***  
  
'So Aer what ails you?' asked Lhaew.  
  
'I have been getting sick in the morning, every morning for the past week,' replied Aer.  
  
'I see anything else?'  
  
'Fatigue, lose of energy and gain of appetite and weight.'  
  
'Anything else?'  
  
'No, Lhaew.'  
  
Lhaew put his hand on Aer's stomach, which was slightly bulged outward, but not by much. Lhaew smiled brightly at Aer whose face read pure confusion.  
  
'Good news Aer, you're not ill, just with child.'  
  
'Man? Na hen?' said Aer an expression of pure shock.  
  
'Yes. Congrats Aer, you shall have another child to fill your life with joy.'  
  
'I'm having a laes,' said Aer in awe. 'This is wonderful!'  
  
'Why yes it is. I'll come by from time to time to check on you and the laes.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Bye, Aer.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
~  
*** Aer Thinking***  
  
This is wonderful! I'm going to have a baby! Merry and Pippin will be so happy and maybe they'll calm down some. And Legolas... oh dear, this means the promise we made is broken, How should I tell him? Oh dear, now I don't fell so happy, why am I so worried? It's not my fault and I mean the child must have been conceived before we made that promise. I should be happy! And scared...  
  
~  
***Home***  
  
When Aer walked in no one was to be seen downstairs. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
'LEGOLAS, MERRY, PIPPIN COME DOWN HERE PLEASE! I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU!' screamed Aer.  
  
Within seconds the sounds of two pairs of feet were heard running and another pair following just walking. Soon Aer was attacked by the two small figures that were her sons.  
  
'Okay you two off lin nanaeth,' commanded Legolas.  
  
The two obeyed there adar and Aer stood up.  
  
'What news do you have for us Nana?' asked Merry.  
  
'Yes what news?' asked an eager Pippin. 'I too am curious as to what you called us down for,' said Legolas.  
  
Aer looked down at Merry and Pippin.  
  
'You two are going to have a little brother or sister,' said Aer.  
  
'YAY!' shouted the two who ran to their rooms to start planning what they would play with the baby and what they would teach it.  
  
'Laes?' said Legolas in shock.  
  
'Yes,' said Aer.  
  
'Well I...I... I'm shocked,' said Legolas.  
  
'As was I Leofa,' said Aer.  
  
Legolas embraced Aer in a big hug with tears streaming down his face.  
  
'Legolas?' said Aer.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You're scaring me.'  
  
'I know, I'm just too happy to care.'  
  
Aer pushed Legolas off of her and punched him playfully in the arm and gave him the evil eye.  
  
'Man?' asked Legolas.  
  
Aer smiled and began to laugh. Legolas was confused.  
  
~ ~  
  
I'M SORRY! It was okay except for the ending.. that sucked! So what ya think? Please tell me!!! 


End file.
